


A Special Gift

by MoralSky



Series: Ghoul Boyfriends [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralSky/pseuds/MoralSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hide's birthday, and Hide is very excited about it. He give all types of signs to help his friends and lovers remember his birthday, but everyone seems to have forgot and have plans already. Did everyone really forget his birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hide's Birthday! Yahhhhh>U

Today was a special day for Hide, and Hide was so excited that he fell out of the bed. Getting ready for work, Touka finally hired him after begging to no end, wanting to work there. So he wouldn't always be in his husbands way.

Speaking of husband? After Hide got himself off the floor, he realized Ken wasn't in the bed with him when he woke up. There was a letter on top of the dresser next to his bed. He picked it up careful, to unfold it.

{ Sorry we can't have breakfast together,

    something urgent came up I'll be back soon,

    I made you breakfast downstairs,

    hope you enjoy.

                                         Love,

                                               Kaneki }

*****************************************************

Hide wasn't to upset about not having breakfast with his lover, he knew how busy Ken was. He did say he'll be back soon, maybe for his birthday he suppose. Although that wasn't going to ruin his day. So he hurried and got ready, before Touka scold him for being late this time.

Hide was singing and dancing happily in the streets, he wondered if Touka remembered his birthday. Always annoying her from talking about how many days left until his birthday, during work.

"Why are you so happy today Hide."

"You should already know Banjou, I've been announcing it for the past week." Hide stopped at the Anteiku entrance, turned around and stared at Banjou with the biggest smile.

"Sorry I actually don't, but whatever it is I hope it goes well." Banjou gave Hide two thumbs up with a smile, before going back.

{Kaneki doesn't want hide going out on his own, because of how dangerous is. So when ever he leaves while Ken is busy, he needs an escort whoever is free.}

Hide was kind of sad and also disappointed by Banjou not remembering his birthday, Banjou even promised that he wouldn't forget and bring him a present, hopefully his boyfriend remembers, they been together for years and never forgot each others birthday.

Before Hide could come through the door all the way, Touka approach him with anger and punched him in the head.

"Your Late!! You was suppose to be here on time today, it was going to be crowded."

Hide rubbing his head to ease the pain in his head "Ow...I'm so sorry Touka, I lost track of time."

He clasped his hands together, bowing his head apologizing for being a scatterbrain. Touka only sighed while shaking her head, she gestured Hide to just hurry up and get ready, because today will be a long and busy day at the shop.

******************************************************

 It was already 11:00 p.m, Hide didn't expect it to be this busy, he even had to be the one to close up the shop. It's not like he could complain, because Touka was the manager; he wouldn't be able to defy her if he wanted to.

She said, that she had to leave early and do something, and Yomo left soon after. Today events were not what Hide was hoping, one no one remembered his birthday, secondly he had to work until closing, Lastly he never got to spend time with Ken.

Who knows, Kaneki probably forgot his birthday too. Hide didn't really want a do anything now, he felt so drained from work. So after Hide changed into his casual clothes, their was someone standing outside of the shop, and then it hit him.

"Ken!" Hide locked up the shop and ran up and hug his lover, he was so bored without his lover around.

"Who else would it be." Ken hugged back tightly, and gave Hide a peck on the lips.

Ken pulled a wrapped box from the pocket of his black hoodie, and extending it out to him.

"Happy Birthday!" giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hide started to tear up, he should have known better than to doubt Ken for remembering his birthday.

"Did you really think I would forget about your birthday."

"Sort of dude, because everybody else did, even at college."

"Are you going to open your present?"

Hide almost forgot, wiping his tears he took the box and opened it. It was some new headphones, the latest version. Hide always wanted these, he could never get these with the salary he gets from Anteiku. He pulled Ken into a kiss.

"Thanks! I love you so much neki!"

"I'm glad you like it, but before you get your second present, come with me to Kamii."

(Did he just say second present? and why does he need to go to Kamii?)

"How come you need to go to Kamii?"

"I forgot something there when I was looking for you." He grabbed Hide's hand and they were going to walk to Kamii.

They finally made it at there, and was headed to the major Hide was in, which was International Studies. Ken opened the door.

"Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIDEYOSHI!"

His friends and everyone in his department,Wasabi,  Touka, Yoriko, Nishiki, and even Kimi. Touka was the first to walk towards Hide, with a huge present.

"The only reason I left early, was to get your present from Yoriko's house, and help set up the party."

"Me and Touka thought of the present together."

"Mainly Yoriko."

"Aww, thanks guys. I really appreciate it, and all you guys looks nice." they both gave Hide a big hug, like a group hug.

Everyone was taking turns giving Hide presents and a happy birthday hug. There were a lot of girls crowding around him, they never used to pay this much attention to him until he started dating Kaneki and working at Anteiku.

They would ask about his relationship or Ken, and sometimes ask about Yomo at his job; they'll call him "Sexy Sensei", which Hide did not care to hear.

"Ok ladies. Back off of the little dude, he's already taken and so is the other one." the person was shooing the girls away to give Hide some space.

"The only little dude around here is you Wasabi." Hide smiled, he was older than Wasabi by a year. Hide hated when he would call him little.

"Just because your older doesn't mean your not shorter." Wasabi smirked, putting Hide in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

While everyone was having a conversation, their was a loud screeching sound which irritated everyone's ears. Everybody turned to where the sound was coming from.

Kaneki was the one making the horrible screech sound on the black board.

"Sorry, I didn't know no other way to get you guys attention." Kaneki smiled

 Touka, was about to slap Kaneki from making her ears ring at the screeching, but Yoriko stopped her and told her to relax.

After Kaneki got everyones attention, he announced on how the party was going to go, Hide was obviously excited about it. What made Hide's eye sparkled more, was being with his really sexy boyfriend. Throughout the whole birthday party

Although there were a bunch of girls trying to cling to him, but Hide would shove them out the way, and bring his boyfriend closer.

After the party Hide and Ken spent the whole night together, with no distubance. Hide had to admit that this was one of the best birthday's ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hide never saw it coming. Surprise! Surprise!


End file.
